


Through Open Windows

by eastcoastghost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know what to tag this, M/M, TwinkParadise is not a real website, also i really abuse italics in this, and dont give me guff about zayn okay, but I'm petitioning for someone to buy the domain and please fill it with pictures of Louis, dont use it like this okay, for now it's just like, harry also likes bdsm, harry has a thing for twinks, help your uncle out, it is what it is, like everything else in this fic it is very brief, lottie and fizzy are only mentioned and its incredibly brief, maybe you could call this a facebook fic, none of those were even tags btw, office harry, office louis, office zayn, oh!, send me some suggestions and i'll add them, shibari is a kink but it's only just mentioned, that is my dream, thats always been a headcanon of mine, this is also an incredibly inappropriate use of office messenger, this is my first published writing in this fandom so be warned that i write him in a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcoastghost/pseuds/eastcoastghost
Summary: Curiosity has always been Harry's weakness and it usually ends up getting him into more trouble than it's worth.  But that doesn't stop him from Facebook stalking the sexy voice on the other side of the phone.aka The one where Harry works for an ad firm and stalks Louis' Facebook page.





	Through Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing that I'm publishing and that thought is very terrifying so please don't make any sudden movements. This idea sprouted - as most of them do - from a dream that I had and it was very funny. So I hope that you all can find some light humor in it, too.
> 
> I want to dedicate this work to my own personal Harry, Dru (queenofslytherin on tumblr) who always listens (rather patiently) to my odd ideas and frantic ramblings. She always lets me go off on these tangents and, even better, she always helps me mold them into something tangible. She was the first larrie friend that I ever made, and without her in my life then this piece wouldn't have even been an idea to begin with. Send her many well wishes, she's a true cupcake. She also wrote the summary for this and I am just eternally grateful for everything she does. The green to my blue, definitely.
> 
> I took a lot of creative liberties with absolutely everything, but if you would like to educate me then I am always willing to learn. Find me on tumblr (bunnythevampirebot) and we can chat about it, always.

Harry had worked at the advertising firm for three years and had been praised for his abilities both professional and charismatic. When he started as a lowly intern, he hadn't even been entirely certain that advertising would be something he liked. The truth was that he had only just graduated from university and, while he had a marketing degree with a focus on public relations, he wasn't entirely certain if he wanted to be brain storming ad campaigns for bottled water and gym shoes. As time wore on - years passing faster than anyone could realize, as usually occurred - Harry realized that he loved his job. More than that, he loved the people that he worked with, and his office was nice, and the pay was good. The hours were a bit long, of course, but he was happy to overlook it for the full benefits alone. There were imperfect days, though. There were days like this one: where Harry's phone rang off at seven in the morning and woke him up on his only day off. The office staff is running short as it is but they don't need Harry to come in and help respond to consultation e-mails. Instead, the head of the graphics department has lost his copy of the mock-up and needs the project manager (see: Harry Styles, project head) to re-brief him.

Harry hates that he has to put on clothes, on his only day off, and that's not even taking into account that he has to leave the flat and go to work. He loves his job but days like this one really suck. He goes into the office anyway and doesn't make any small talk on his way to his office. He doesn't even bother to close his office door. He's resolved that he'll take the call, remind this guy what his job is, and then go the hell home. He'll be eating home made garlic bread and watching Masterchef in the nude before lunch.

It takes ten long minutes before the call comes in, and L. Tomlinson (as registered on the system) is trying to explain how the airline lost his luggage. He's allegedly struggling to work from his hotel room and feels really awful for being such a burden. The thing is, he's being funny about it and making Harry feel better about coming in on his day off. Harry really wasn't expecting that. he starts to get a little curious, and leans back in his seat. He peeks out the door and straight across the hall to the office of his friend Zayn, who works client services. They're always getting each other into trouble. Actually, Zayn's always getting Harry into trouble. If Harry thinks back to all of their shenanigans, he's awfully innocent in most situations. Or something like that. Besides, even if they were both trouble makers, Harry wouldn't be too worried about it. He always hesitates before he starts spiraling and it's Zayn that always gives Harry the nod of approval that says _"do it"_ so that Harry won't feel guilty about it.

And sure enough - their wonder twin telepathy has them both leaning back in their respective chairs and staring out their office doors. Zayn smirks, rather knowingly, and lifts his brows before giving Harry a certain nod. And Harry's suddenly sitting upright again - practically ignoring L. Tomlinson chuckling on the other end about something Harry didn't catch - and opening Facebook.

Louis Tomlinson's Facebook profile is really easy to find. There's only one Tomlinson in Manchester with an L name, and it says _"Graphic Hd. at MMG ADVANCED MARKETING"_ right there on his career field. So as Louis excuses himself, for reasons that Harry misses (it's really hard to pay attention when you're sleuthing, after all), he has a peek at Louis Tomlinson's profile. It's definitely edited up. Louis must be a Facebook addict. And it feels sort of strange. 'Cause Harry almost feels like this is more than just harmless Facebook searching to soothe his curiosity. It's like he's looking directly into Louis' life.

The first thing that gets Harry's heart rabbiting in his chest is the realization that Louis is gay, Which... Okay, that's nice. If it weren't so clearly labeled on his _'About Me'_ page, it'd be obvious because his most recent uploaded picture is him and a female friend at Pride, with tiny rainbows painted against their cheeks. And, _my god_ , he's actually really adorable in person. Harry knew that his voice was great and figured that he'd have to be a good looking bloke but the assumption hardly does him any justice. And his eyes. Harry clicks through numerous photo albums, trying to find clearer pictures of his eyes because he can't tell if they're dark blue like or light blue but Harry really likes them. They're beautiful in a way that he doesn't really have the time to process at the moment.

Still, Harry taken the time to even scroll through comments on Louis Tomlinson's many statuses and picture posts. He has a lot of family members and it seems like they love to catch up in comments. That sort of thing is usually annoying to Harry - conversations can be had in Facebook messenger - but for some reason, Harry feels really endeared by the way that Charlotte Tomlinson suggests Netflix shows when Louis asks. And there's a lot of charm in the way that Felicite Tomlinson replies in funny gifs from each series that Charlotte recommends, either in agreement or just because she's bored. Harry takes a click to her profile too, but doesn't stay long enough to notice anything other than that she's still in secondary and she looks astonishingly beautiful. Just like her brother - he's listed on her page as her brother anyway. A quick glance at Charlotte's page shows that she's also Louis' sister, and lives in Manchester as well. Her occupation is listed as a cafe with a name that Harry recognizes. He thinks he might have been there once or twice but he doesn't recognize much from Charlotte's pictures except that the Tomlinsons have good genes. Fuck that. They have _great_ ones.

And then the megaphone icon on the task bar starts blinking, and Harry opens the office messenger to see a new PM from Zayn.

 **MalikZee:** "Well? Any gold?"  
**HStyle10:** "..... Maybe."  
**MalikZee:** "???"  
  
Harry makes quick work of saving a picture from Louis Tomlinson's Facebook profile, the photo from Pride, and sends it as an attachment to Zayn. Louis himself comes back on the phone line and begins asking questions about the mockup. Harry doesn't hesitate with any answers - incredibly professional all stalking activities considered, even when Zayn sends an attachment back. Harry double clicks on the link and audibly gasps when he sees it.

Zayn has attached a picture of Louis, half naked, standing only in a pair of tight black boxers - but that's not the worst of it. He's absolutely dripping wet, his hair slicked back and water droplets caught on the lines of his collarbones. _Fuck_. His eyes are mostly closed, crinkled around the edges with his head tilted back and his mouth gone slack. He looks like he's laughing incredibly hard at something. Harry wishes he knew what the joke was so that he could laugh, too. Harry wishes he had been there, behind the camera, making him laugh like that. He right clicks the picture, saves it to his iCloud account in a folder labeled _":heart_eyes:"_ which, up until now, had only been filled with pictures of mixed breed puppies. When the window closes, however, Harry thinks better of it. He re-opens the iCloud drive and moves the picture from ":heart_eyes:" to a different folder. It's labeled _"random stuff"_ rather inconspicuously. Most of its contents are erotic BDSM images of young men tied up in elaborate knots, thick and colorful ropes intertwined into elaborate designs against their taught bodies. There are other pictures, too, of course. There are pictures of amateur porn actors with their hands on their hard cocks - all watermarked from _"TwinkParadise.Net"_ in bold colors. Harry saves the picture of Louis Tomlinson there, names it with a random combination of letters and numbers, and lets his mouse linger over it for a second before closing out the window entirely.

Zayn messages again.

 **MalikZee:** "Did you die?"  
**HStyle10:** "Probably...."  
**HStyle10:** "Where did you even find that?"  
**MalikZee:** "Reverse searched the pic you sent. He has a Tumblr account."  
**HStyle10:** "A Tumblr account?"  
**MalikZee:** "Yep. That picture is from a pool party, but I bet he's got something a bit more racy."

Harry can't find it in himself to respond. More racy? He might have a heart attack if he lets his imagination run wild on that thought.

 **MalikZee:** "Still on the call?"  
**HStyle10:** "Are you kidding? I'M DEAD!"

Zayn sends back an emoji - a laughing face with tears - and Harry does his best to carry the phone call as best he can. Although Louis Tomlinson doesn't seem to have many more questions, pausing for long periods and Harry assumes that he's trying to take notes so that they don't have to do this again. Just as Harry's starting to think that he wouldn't mind it at all. All in all, Louis Tomlinson sounds like he's not really present, but Harry doesn't hold it against him. Louis' been sent out of town to a printing warehouse and what with the airline losing his luggage, it makes sense that he'd be distracted.

After a long moment without any conversation happening, Louis thanks Harry for his time, and it sounds like he might say something else. Even though Harry waits for it, nothing else comes. Harry tells him that if he has any other questions, to just reach out on the office messenger or by email, and Louis briefly says he will before promptly hanging up abruptly.

And Harry sits in the silence of his office, Louis' Facebook profile still on screen when his office messenger lights up again. Harry wastes no time in opening it - he's too excited. Maybe Zayn found another half naked picture. Or something else. Maybe he found a full nude. Harry knew enough about Tumblr to know that a lot of people felt like it was a safe place to post their nudes in an effort to look back to them later and feel good about themselves. It was a certain of courage, for them to not be scared of sharing their bodies and **God** \- he's praying that Louis Tomlinson is not scared of showing his, even if that does make him a terrible human being.

But it's not a new message from Zayn.

It's a different PM entirely.

 **Tommo78:** "I have a question...."

Harry hovers over the username _"Tommo78"_ and can see his profile name displayed as Louis Tomlinson, and then feels confident in his own response.

 **HStyles10:** "Well, then I have an answer."

It takes a full minute for Louis Tomlinson to reply.

 **Tommo78:** "I've figured out the rest just fine, except I have no reasonable idea why you're collecting pictures of puppies into a folder called ':heart_eyes:'"

Harry doesn't respond. Harry doesn't even type. He considers changing his status to offline and praying that Louis Tomlinson thinks that he's left the office. Or, even better. Harry can just leave everything as it is and immediately take the lift downstairs so he can promptly walk in front of a bus.

After three minutes, Louis Tomlinson sends another message.

 **Tommo78:** "You had screen share turned on."  
**Tommo78:** "I'm not upset..."  
**Tommo78:** "I probably should be but who could stay mad at a face like that?"

There's an attachment. Harry double clicks the link and finds that it's a picture from his own Facebook: an embarrassing shot from secondary, with his hair in a mess of curls and his brows furrowed playfully as he dances to whatever song is blaring through headphones.

Another message chimes in.

 **Tommo78:** "If you're not dead, I'd love to talk about some sort of willful reciprocation in a non-professional setting."

But Harry can't even think of anything clever or flirtatious to say. So he just inputs a thumbs up emoji, and Louis replies with his phone number before logging off.

And Harry's pretty sure that he _is, in fact,_ dead. He had been in trouble before because of his lack of self control. His curiosity had gotten the better of him so many times before but none of those scenarios really matched this one. He had saved Louis' picture into his iCloud folder of wank material. And now Louis wanted some sort of payback - _consensual payback_ because Harry hadn't even considered how Louis might feel about a stranger stalking his internet posts. Still, Louis said that he wasn't upset about it. Maybe Harry could text him later and they could laugh about it together. It seems a little far fetched in his mind, but it also seemed far fetched that he'd get caught Facebook sleuthing someone. Besides, it seems that a lot can happen through some open browser windows.


End file.
